


Charades

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Charades, Established Relationship, M/M, Team Bonding, if I add more tags im gonna spoil it, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: the team plays charades





	Charades

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

“MY TURN!” Lance jumped up eagerly, already reaching for the helmet containing folded up papers containing short phrases.

Five days since their last fight, the team decided to relax for a bit and teach their Altean friends some Earth games. They were currently playing charades, and Allura and Coran were not getting the concept at all.

“I just don’t understand how ‘What’s up dog?’ makes any sense as a phrase. Why is the dog up?” Allura pouted. The most difficult part of this game seemed to be Allura and Coran making sense of the odd human phrases, and the paladins understanding the Altean phrases in return.

“It doesn’t, but it’s something that used to be said on Earth,” Hunk tried to explain. “I’ve never heard anyone say it anyways- which one of you put that it?”

Keith’s cheeks colored. “In my defense, I didn’t talk to a lot of people on earth so I didn’t know, okay?”

Shiro tried to hold back his amusement, but Pidge and Lance had no quarrels about laughing at the red paladin.

“Don’t tell me you put phrases like ‘That’s groovy!’ in too!” Lance laughed harder as the blush on Keith’s face darkened.

“Shut up!” He covered his face with his hands. “Just take your turn already so the game can be over.”

Lance winked at the blushing boy, “I guess you really are the red paladin!” He snorted.

The rest of the team made sounds of annoyance at the joke, but Lance succeeded in getting the attention off of Keith’s lack of social skills and back on himself. He unfolded the paper in his hand and grinned widely at the phrase he had to pantomime. He shoved the paper in his pocket and cracked his fingers, overly exaggerating his movements. “Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Keith and Pidge shouted in unison. Hunk rolled his eyes in response to his best friend’s question, already familiar with his theatrics. Shiro smiled softly at Lance, nodding his readiness, then turned to Allura and Coran, his smile morphing into one of encouragement instead.

Lance held up three fingers.

“Three words!” Pidge shouted.

Lance nodded, then held up one finger.

“First word,” Hunk said.

Lance nodded again, his smile wide before suppressing it and putting on a serious façade. He brought his hands up to his neck and squeezed lightly, trying to get the word across.

“Laryngitis?” Keith asked. Lance gave him an annoyed look, shaking his head.

“Choking?” Allura asked. Lance nodded excitedly, pulling his hands away and holding them in front of his body, palms facing towards each other. He moved them closer together slightly. “Choke?” she corrected.

Lance grinned wide, nodding again. He held up two fingers.

“Second word,” Coran supplied.

Lance pointed at himself.

“You?” Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head and brought his eyebrows closer together, looking focused. He repeated the gesture.

“Me?” Keith guessed.

Lance smiled again and smirked.

“Choke me?” Pidge asked, confusion marring her expression.

Lance held up three fingers.

“Third word,” Shiro said. Lance made eye contact with the black paladin and crossed the room to stand by him. He flung his arms out, one hand gesturing to his crossed legs, the other held by Shiro’s head.

“Leader?” Keith guessed. Lance shook his head.

“Shiro?” Hunk asked. Lance shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh my god.” Pidge groaned. “Choke me, daddy.”

“You got it!” Lance cried, his body shaking with laughter.

Blood rushed to Keith’s face as he comprehended what he heard, his features morphing to convey a look of pure horror. Pidge cackled manically, falling backwards on the floor due to the force of her laughter. Hunk made a face, not too surprised with Lance, but slightly grossed out all the same. Allura and Coran exchanged a look of confusion, not quite understanding the meaning behind the phrase.

And poor Shiro’s cheeks turned pink, his flesh hand already covering his eyes in embarrassment as Lance wrapped his arms around his neck, settling into his boyfriend’s lap. “So what do you say?” Lance grinned, “Wanna choke m-“

“Lance!” Shiro interrupted, torn between laughing at his boyfriend’s shamelessness, and crying. He did not need for his team to know this much about their relationship.

“And on that note, game’s over!” Keith called, getting up and moving towards the doorway.

“You guys are so gross,” Pidge laughed, following behind the red paladin.

“I don’t understand?” Allura complained.

“You’re better off not knowing,” Hunk informed the princess, grabbing her and Coran each by the arm as he ushered them all out of the room, “Trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can the fic on tumblr [here](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/post/159921378482/charades)


End file.
